Profile Pic
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: One-shot. AU. Santana and Rachel are living in their apartment in New York and are really close friends. Santana had made Rachel an account on a dating site while Rachel wasn't aware of it and arranged a date with a guy named Finn Hudson for her. Today is the day Finn is coming over and we'll see how it goes...


**A/N: Hello there! I thought it was about time I wrote an one-shot again, so I just grabbed my phone and started to write this little story. Hope you like it.**

"Rachel come out bed!"

"No!"

"Rach you need to get up now. Your date will be here in one hour."

Rachel frowned. Date? She had a date? Oh wait. She did. Santana had made her an account at an online dating site and arranged a date for her. At first she was really mad at her, but when she showed her the profile pic of her date, she changed her mind. He had beautiful hazel eyes, brown hair and he smirked a little, something she found very cute.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, comin'!"

Rachel yawned and slowly made her way out of her bed.

"Seriously Rachel, if you don't get out now- Oh. You're out. Good morning, or should I say afternoon?"

Santana said as she walked into Rachel's bedroom.

"Sorry, I am just really tired."

"How could that be? Oh wait, I know. There was this movie on tv and you wanted to watch it until the very last second, meaning you headed to bed around three."

"Oops?"

"You're insane, Rachel Berry. Anyway, I gotta get goin', so you better make yourself some eggs or something and dress up nicely for your date so I won't have to worry about you anymore for today."

Rachel nodded. Santana was constantly worrying about her lately, only because when she went on a trip with her friends Quinn and Brittany a few weeks ago, Rachel had thrown a party and when she came back, the whole apartment was a mess and Rachel was in hospital. She would never let her throw a party again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go to the movies with Brittany. I'll be back around twelve tonight. Make sure I won't walk in on you two m-"

"Hello, Lopez, this is our first date. No such activities yet today. Get that thought outta your mind."

"With pleasure."

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"What if he appears to be completely different from his profile pic? What if he is an old man? What if he is a-"

"Rachel."

"What? Like stuff like that never happens."

"Have some faith, Rach. It'll be alright. But I'm going now. Have fun. See ya!"

With that Santana left her room. Before she could say anything in return she could hear her slam the front door of their apartment shut. Well, let's get ready then.

/

Knock knock.

Shit, he was here. She quickly spat her chewing gum out in the trashcan and walked to the mirror.

"I can do this."

She whispered to herself and walked to the door.

"I am Rachel Berry. I can do this."

She said again and opened the door. Apparently she had been worrying for no reason, because the guy looked exactly like his profile pic. Just as handsome. The same smirk. The only thing was she hadn't expected him to be so tall, but she could live with that.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

Rachel said and held out her hand. He took it and shook it.

"Finn Hudson. Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you too, Finn. Come in."

Rachel said and gestured him to follow her. She was shaking like hell, but she was so glad this was happening. She made herself a mental note she needed to buy something for Santana later as a word of thanks.

/

"So, tell me something about yourself."

"Okay... I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. After graduating high school I stayed for a while in Lima, because I didn't really know what I wanted to do, honestly. After another while I decided I wanted to be a drummer, so I searched online and found this college in New York, and that's where I'm going now."

"You want to be a drummer? That's great! I guess you like music as much as I do, then."

"Yeah, I do. I prefer classic rock over any other genre, but I do really love music in general, yes."

Rachel smiled. She could tell he was nervous and she thought that was really cute.

"I prefer Broadway classics, but yeah, same for me."

"Now tell me something about you, Rachel. Have you always lived here in New York?"

"Actually, yes, I do. Born, raised and grew here. I'm going to NYADA right now and it's hard but I love it."

Finn frowned. NYADA...

"What was NYADA again? I mean, I've heard of it, but-"

"It's The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. It is the number one school in the nation for musical theatre."

"Sounds like a pretty big deal. Do you want to be an actress or something?"

"A Broadway actress, yes. It's always been my number one dream."

Finn nodded and played with his fingers nervously. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I have some self-made apple pie in the fridge. Do you want some?"

Finn's face lit up.

"Yes, please."

Rachel smiled and stood up.

"Be right back."

/

"This is the best apple pie I've ever tasted. Do you bake stuff like this often?"

Finn said five minutes later when he had tasted her apple pie.

"Well, not much, but I really love to do it. I like to cook as well. If Broadway doesn't work, which I highly doubt, I would like to own a restaurant."

"You really are a big dreamer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Rachel said and smiled. When she looked back up, she caught Finn staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

Rachel blushed. This date couldn't get any better than it already was. That would be impossible.

"Thanks. You genuinely look handsome, too. I would be lying if I said I expected you to be just like you looked like on your profile pic."

"Same here. I was scared you would be an old lady or a serial killer… Sorry, I watch too much scary movies."

Rachel laughed.

"No, it's fine. I was scared, too."

"Glad I'm not the only one. I didn't really know what I was doing when I made an account on the dating site, but when you popped up I thought I had to give it a try. And I seemed to have made the right decision."

"I… err… I didn't really made the decision. My roommate Santana made me an account and arranged the date…"

"You could also have cancelled the date. But you didn't. Why's that?"

"Because she showed me your profile pic and I… I just knew I had to do this. I had this feeling… It told me this was right."

"And? Is it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

It was more than right. She really felt comfortable with him, and yet she was so nervous because she didn't want to ruin it. She hoped for the best.

/

"Thank you Rachel Berry for inviting me here."

Finn said as he was about to leave. They were both standing at the door.

"Well, I didn't really do that, but you're welcome. Next time I'm going to take you to Central Park for a walk."

She grinned at how that rhymed.

"Who says there'll be a second date?"

Finn said and raised an eyebrow. Oh shit. Perhaps he didn't want to go on a second date with her. Stupid ass she was.

"I… I thought… I…"

"No, don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Of course I want to go on a second date with you."

Rachel tried to look mad at him for teasing her, but he looked at her very silly, which made her laugh.

"Stop that, Finn Hudson!"

"Or what?"

"Or… Or… I don't know… It's not like I can kill you in your sleep, since you're not sleeping here."

"Right. I really liked this date, Rach. Especially the apple pie."

Finn said and smiled at her. He called her Rach.

"Rach?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, you can call me Rach whenever you want to, okay? Just… I'm not used to anyone else but Santana calling me that."

"Santana- You're roommate, right?"

"Yeah. She could be home anytime soon."

"Guess I should get going then."

"Guess so."

Suddenly Rachel noticed how close she and Finn were standing opposite each other. Her heart began to beat faster when Finn grabbed her shoulders and pulled her a little closer, so he could kiss her. It was a sweet, yet passionate kiss and it lasted way longer than she thought it would. When he pulled off, eventually, she had no words.

"I… I…"

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Rach. See you later."

"Yeah…" 

She said, still wide awake because of the kiss. She watched him leave and kept standing at the same place, staring at the door he just went through. Was she in love? Probably.

/

"Hey Rach, I'm ba-"

Santana didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, because Rachel ran to her and held her in an embrace.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"Guess the date went well…"

Santana said, pulling Rachel off her so she could breathe again.

"Yes! It was amazing! Thank you so much! I owe you one!"

"Rachel, it's fine. Seriously. You're scaring me a bit, you know. Are you high?"

"What? No! I'm just really excited because he's really my type and…"

Rachel paused to catch her breath. She was a little too enthusiastic.

"…and he kissed me! He kissed me, San!"

"That's great, but I really-"

"I'll make you something… What do you want? Cheesecake? Cupcakes? Cookies? Lasagna?"

"Rachel. It's midnight. I'm going to bed."

"Oh. Okay. I'll make you something tomorrow."

"Fine. Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight."

**A/N: That was it! Please let me know what you think **


End file.
